Caster (Cú Chulainn)
Summary Caster is one of the Servants of the Grand Orders, first appearing as an ally to Ritsuka Fujimaru in Singularity F, Fuyuki. His true name is Cú Chulainn, Ireland's legendary Child of Light, a great hero of the Ulster Cycle. A demigod, the son of the mortal woman Deichtine, the younger sister of King Conchobar mac Nessa, and Lugh, the god of the sun. He was born Sétanta, taking on his best known name after slaying the guard dog of the master blacksmith Culann. Ashamed of his actions, he offered to become Culann's guard dog to make up for this loss, and was ever since known as "Culann's savage dog". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Wicker Man and Ochd Deug Odin Name: Caster, Cú Chulainn, Sétanta, the Child of Light. Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense others through their mana signatures), Rune Magic, Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers for defensive purposes, and to block off escape for his opponents), Fire Manipulation), Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily boost his Noble Phantasms and parameters with specific Runes), Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Duplication (Can create a body double out of wood), Plant Manipulation (Can create large thickets and create wooden duplicates of himself), Clairvoyance (Can use Runes to employ effects that correspond to the Clairvoyance skill), minor Probability Manipulation (Can utilize misfortune runes), (Summoning (Can summon wolf familiars and giants made out of burning wicker), Power Nullification (Ochd Deug Odin nullifies status enhancements and continuously active passive abilities), Telepathy, Precognition (Can easily predict the paths of incoming projectiles), Preparation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Can contend with Archer in close combat and instantly defeat Lancer Medusa with a single fire pillar). Higher with Wicker Man (A B-rank Anti Army Noble Phantasm, which should make it comparable to a thrown Gáe Bolg. A complete manifestation managed to defeat Saber Alter in First Order) and Ochd Deug Odin (An A-rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm and thus should be stronger than Wicker Man). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (While slower than his Lancer counterpart, he was still able to keep up with Archer). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Wicker Man Durability: Island level. Higher with runic barriers (His Lancer counterpart can create barriers that can block great Noble Phantasms, and as a Caster, he is superior to him in this regard). Stamina: High. His Lancer counterpart managed to last against Gilgamesh for nearly an entire day despite being outmatched. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with runes, further with Ochd Deug Odin. Standard Equipment: His staff. Intelligence: Caster retains the laid-back demeanor of his Lancer counterpart, but fully showcases his mastery of Primordial Runes that the latter once boasted about in this class vessel. As evidenced by his A-Rank proficiency in Rune Magic, he can assail foes with powerful blasts of sweltering heat and flame to keep them on his toes while deftly deflecting oncoming attacks with his staff. His prowess is further emphasized in First Order, where he easily defeats Lancer Medusa with Shielder's assistance by leading her about before catching her off guard with a hidden Ansuz rune and finishing her with another burst of fire projectiles. He then goes on to defeat Archer in single combat, nullifying the latter's strongest Noble Phantasms with pre-prepared runes and evenly dueling him in close combat despite his class's abysmal performance in that area. He also shows a keen eye for strategy as well as a pragmatic mindset in these situations, attacking Archer after blinding him with one of Olga's stones and ambushing Saber Alter while she was in the midst of charging her Noble Phantasm. Weaknesses: Caster must draw his runes in the air or on a suitable surface to cast his magecraft, but this usually only takes a moment. Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms FGO Wicker Man.gif|Caster using Wicker Man in Fate/Grand Order FGOA_Wicker_Man.gif|Arcade ver. Caster Cu Partial Wicker Man.gif|Caster using Wicker Man against Archer Wicker Man vs Saber Alter 1.gif|Caster using Wicker Man against Saber Alter Wicker Man vs Saber Alter 2.gif|Saber Alter within Wicker Man * Wicker Man: Cage of Scorching, Consuming Flames: A Noble Phantasm that allows Caster to summon a massive, burning giant that seeks sacrifices. Embodying the legends of the Celtic Druids' rituals of human sacrifice, the giant's hollow nature symbolizes its innate nature to seek offerings for the gods. Instead of summoning one bigger giant, he can summon multiple smaller ones, as shown when he was teaching Mash how to activate her Noble Phantasm. In First Order, Caster demonstrates the ability to quickly manifest a portion of this giant to attack his foes, restraining and crushing Archer in its grip before slamming him into the floor in a burst of flame. He also displays the ability to use this Noble Phantasm defensively, rapidly growing numerous trees around himself to intercept Archer's arrows and creating a wooden duplicate of himself to avoid Archer's killing strike and retaliate by causing said duplicate to detonate. * Ochd Deug Odin: Great God Carved Seal: Caster's trump card, also known as Matrix Wodan, activated by simultaneously invoking all eighteen of the original runes taught to him by Scáthach, alongside the release of its True Name. In doing so, he summons the power of the great god of Northern Europe to rain heavy magical damage upon all of his foes. Also, all surviving enemies will have their status enhancements and bonuses removed while special, continuously active techniques will be temporarily deactivated. Class Skills * Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Caster's B rank allows him to create a Workshop, and he can even simulate Scáthach's Gate of Skye by drawing runes on the air and ground, though this is a secret technique and one he refrains from using in fear of his master scolding him. He utilized it to completely nullify Archer's Caladbolg II by blocking it with it. Personal Skills Caster Cu Close Combat.gif|Caster's close combat prowess Caster Cu Trap Rune.gif|Remotely triggering an Ansuz Rune Caster Cu Fire Magic.gif|Caster's standard fire magecraft First Order Fake Gate of Skye.gif|Caster's false Gate of Skye Caster Cu Body Double.gif|Caster using a body double * Disengage: The ability to break away from combat. Due to having C Rank proficiency in this skill, it also has the bonus ability to return the conditions of a fight to what they were when it started. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Cú Chulainn is the son of Lugh, the God of Light, who possessed every skill and is a member of the Tuatha de Danaan, he has B-rank Divinity. * Protection from Arrows: A skill that provides increased defense against ranged attacks through the prediction of the projectiles' trajectories, whether through hearing the air being cut or sensing an enemy's killing intent. As long as the shooter is within Caster's line of sight, he can track down their projectiles and defend against them easily, but it offers no protection against extremely long-range attacks, those a great area-of-effect, or attacks that detonate on impact. Caster's A-rank in this Skill is superior to his B-rank as a Lancer, and he could already effortlessly deflect Archer's arrows and True Assassin's dirks, even though he threw them from multiple directions, in between Lancer's swings, and in his blind spots. * Rune Magic: A skill that measures one's knowledge of this type of Northern European Magecraft. Caster's mastery of all eighteen runes is fully displayed when he is summoned as a Caster, as evidenced by his A-rank in this skill. ** Ansuz: By drawing Ansuz in the air or carving into the ground, Caster can use powerful fire magic that can be cast with a simple hand gesture. When used by his Lancer self, it was capable of burning down all of Einzbern Castle even on when on the verge of death. This spell was able to defeat a Lancer-class Servant, one of the Knight Classes known for their Magic Resistance, with only a few uses. He has also demonstrated the ability to lay traps with this rune, carving the rune into the floor to be detonated remotely once his opponent crossed it. ** Ath nGabla: A spell involving the runes Algiz, Nauthiz, Ansuz, and Inguz in successive order, it prevents all who see it from retreating and prevents them from refusing one-on-one combat. ** Berkano: Using stones as a medium, the Berkano rune allows Lancer to track his opponents. ** Ehwaz: A Rune of hardening, it enhances the durability of items it's carved into as well as the amount of power that can be exerted through them. This allows Bazett Fraga McRemitz to easily smash through human heads when carved into her gloves. Caster's version should be far superior. ** Kenaz: A Rune that can be used to enhance one's eyesight. ** Unknown Barrier Spell: Caster can use Runes to create barriers powerful enough to block a great Noble Phantasm. ** Unknown Memory Spell: By inscribing an unknown set of runes into an item, it can be used to erase the memories of those attacked by it. ** Unknown Magic Resistance Spell: Caster can use Runes to employ effects that correspond to the Magic Resistance skill. ** Unknown Clairvoyance Spell: Caster can use Runes to employ effects that correspond to the Clairvoyance skill. ** Unknown Misfortune Spell: Caster can use Runes to employ effects that bring misfortune to those inscribed by it Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lancer (Fate/stay night) Cú Chulainn's Profile (Base Lancer was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Demigods Category:Druids Category:Duplication Users Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Plant Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rune Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Staff Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Warriors Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Precognition Users Category:Preparation Users